random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa Killcross: Remnants of Despair!AU
Inspired by the SDRA2 remnants of despair AU by ImagineFanganronpas on Tumblr, I'm making my own with my fanganronpa story idea, and it'll be just as messed up as the previously mentioned blog. This will be the most messed up thing I will ever write Plot How it all Began... It all started with Chihiro. A former student of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, he had taken up the role of the Ultimate Despair after the death of his fellow classmate Junko Enoshima, the original Killing Game mastermind. But how would he be able to convert the entire world back to the Tragedy? Manipulating the 91st class and a student of the 90th class, of course! Iroha Nijiue, the Ultimate Painter, was fresh out of a recent Killing Game, still in shock and horror about the deaths of all her friends. She was in a state of returning back to her original mental state, so Chihiro decided to take this out and convert her you despair with the magic of prime emotional manipulation! Out in the dead of night, Chihiro decided to make it seem like his death, leaving a note that it was Sora who was killed (She's still alive). Iroha was broken to pieces, and mourned the fake death like it was the real deal. Soon after that, she slipped into the deep, cold hands of despair, joining Chihiro to convert the 91st class. Iroha was pretty well known among the class, so it wouldn't be that hard. With only 2 of them and 14 students, she and Chihiro had to convert them all, one by one. Moonlight Flower and Impidimp would be first, with Chihiro taking on the demon fox and Iroha taking on the Ultimate Gremlin. Chihiro pressured Moonlight Flower about her past until she broke and joined the despair spreaders, while Iroha made Impidimp face dynamax Wooloos one after the other. It didn't convince him enough, but after having fellow Pokémon go against them and being defeated - almost killed - he joined. Soon, Sniff was up next. Holding the Moomin family hostage, the Ultimate Eater was forced to give in to save his adoptive family, if they were still alive. However, at this point the rest of the 91st class knew what was going on, making it harder to get the others fall into despair. Corrin and Una were at the Hoshidan residence, with both the Ultimate Prince and Ultimate Vocaloid Sensation being well aware of the despair movement going within their class, so they made escape routes to make sure they would escape if they came. Just as both thought, soon the 4 despairs and Chihiro bursted in, taking others to hurt, kill, or convert them. Panicked, both Ultimates took the secret routes, and both escaped. Everyone still had the hope to convert the duo, as both could be used very, very well to convert others into despair... Surprisingly, the group caught Klaus, who was in hiding since the movement became widespread. Luckily, using the Ultimate Ghost Seer/Speaker's talent to their advantage, it only took a while to convert him into despair. Corrin and Una kept hidden for a good amount of time... but soon Moonlight Flower was able to convert Ansi by keeping him locked in a cell for days, hungry and losing hope. Ansi was able to convert Starscream soon after, threatening to kill Rose and the Deceptions. At first it was unbelievable to the Ultimate Seeker, until Ansi found ways to kill/destroy all the Deceptions minus him without even having to lift a finger. Starscream went off with Iroha to convert Rose. Rose was at a party with some close friends, with Starscream and Iroha sneaking in and setting up traps that would kill anyone who stepped into them. Seeing everyone die and that if she didn't come this would never happen, so the Ultimate Daydreamer joined her boyfriend into the despair team. Eventually Chihiro were able to discover where Corrin and Una were hiding and threw both into a cell, both shocked to see the carnage this rebirth of the Tragedy caused. Both tried to reform their other despair-induced classmates, but failed. Both were kinda hard to crack open to join them, but they did after killing some of Corrin's family members and having Una sing endlessly until both fell into despair and joined. Being a prince, Corrin was able to take over a few kingdoms, while Una toured to spread despair. Only the Ultimate Trickster, Ultimate MTV Host, Ultimate Coffee Drinker, Ultimate Inventor and Ultimate Life Form were left. With only 5 of them, they would all fall very soon. Sniff went to get Wilkins, pretending that he escaped the despair and having a few cups of coffee with him. Wilkins joyfully agreed to this. I mean, who didn't want to have some Wilkins Coffee? After a few cups, Wilkins ended up realizing that his coffee was poisoned by Sniff, and he would only give Wilkins the antidote if he joined the Remnants of Despair. And it worked. Jest was a bit trickier to get, but after Rose and Iroha spotted him, he was locked in a cell and tortured for weeks. With nothing to save him now, he joined the group. This left only Chris, Shadow and Tails. While the fox and hedgehog were in hiding, Chris was in the midst of hosting another reality show, which was bombed by the others. Seeing how hosting this new show caused most of the contestants to be killed, he succumbed into despair. To get both Tails and Shadow, they had to get a bit... creative. Shadow had also taken pride in making Eggman piss on the moon. But what if something he loved got pissed on? Eggman had already fallen into despair, she convincing him would be easy. Taking one of the chaos emeralds (which he called a "weed gem") they made Eggman piss on it, making Shadow angry. Going to find it, he was captured and turned into despair, and Tails fled. And that only left Tails as the only 91st class student to not be under despair. Hiding in cave after cave trying not to be found would work, right? No. Being along, cold and without friends was too much for Tails to handle, and soon enough he joined the despair movement. And that was how Iroha and the 91st class were succumbed into becoming the Remnants of Despair, one by one, until nobody was left. Despair Poems First there was the Ultimate Painter Who didn't know she would start extreme danger The supposed death of her friend she couldn't bear Which caused her to be the first to fall into despair. ---- Category:Danganronpa Killcross Category:AUs